


An Awkward Confession

by STARRY_RlN



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 04:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARRY_RlN/pseuds/STARRY_RlN
Summary: Dia and Maru both hold feelings for each other, but both are afraid to tell the other. How will the two girls overcome their fear of rejection to confess their love?





	An Awkward Confession

It’s May in the seaside town of Uchiura. School is ending for the day at Uranohoshi Girls’ High School and many students are going to their respective clubs or talking to friends.

In the first years’ classroom, which there is only one of due to the school’s small student body, Hanamaru Kunikida and Ruby Kurosawa are talking with each other.

“Hey Maru! Did you get this part of the notes, I missed it and was wondering if you had it, you’ve always been good with school.”

“Y-yeah, here, you can copy it.”

“Hm, is something wrong? You seem lost in thought and your handwriting is a bit messier than usual, if there’s something wrong you can tell me!”

“Uh, w-well-”

Maru stopped talking as she saw Ruby’s sister, Dia, in the entrance to the room.

“I-it’s nothing, I’ll see ya tomorrow.”

Maru got up and left from the opposite door than the one Dia was blocking. Ruby saw her sister and walked over to her.

“Hey Ruby, I have to go to a meeting with the rest of the student council but there’s something I want to talk to you about, do you think you can go right home?”

“H-huh? D-did I do something bad sis?”

“No! Er, no, it has nothing to do with you, I just want someone to talk to about this and Mari certainly is the person I would want to talk to about this.”

“Huh... I’m not sure I get it but okay, I’ll see you when you get home.”

“Yup, talk to then.”

Dia walked off and Ruby was confused, both Dia and Maru were acting strange and not like themselves, Maru had even left her book when she left. Ruby took Maru’s notebook and walked to the library, hoping to find Maru so she could return it, but she hadn’t gone there all afternoon. It was weird but Ruby decided to hold onto the book and give it to Maru tomorrow.

When Dia finished her meeting she walked home and Ruby was waiting for her.

“Hey sis! You wanted to talk, right?”

“Y-yeah, it’s kind of an awkward thing to talk to you about…”

“It’s ok sis! I won’t tell anyone, you don’t have to worry!”

“W-well… I-I… I think I’m…”

“”Hm? You think you’re?”

“I-I, I think I’m in  love with your best friend!”

“Hehehe.”   
“Wh-what? Wh-why are you laughing… Is it that dumb for me to think that could be possible? It makes sense, you two are so close after all, obviously Maru would choose you over me, I’m sorry Ruby I don’t want to take her from you.”

“No! That’s not it at all, it’s just funny that you think it’s a surprise!”

“H-huh?”

“It’s just so obvious! You’re a lot more upbeat when I come home with her and whenever she compliments your cooking you light up even more than when I do. The fact that you love Maru is just so obvious it was just a matter of when you would come out and admit it!”

“W-wait, so do you think Maru knows-”

“No, I don’t think she does, I think she just thinks you care about me that much hehe, of course you do care about me a lot but I don’t think she knows you love her.”

“O-okay, that’s good to hear, I just don’t know how to tell her.”

“I’m sure if you just tell her she’ll listen, just go up to her and confess your love!”

“I-I don’t think it’ll be that easy, what if Maru hates me, she was avoiding me earlier, I was in the entrance to your classroom and instead of walking past me she walked all the way to the other end of the room to go out. Oh no what if she hates me, what if she can’t stand being within a few feet of me, what if-”

“That’s enough! Stop it sis, there’s no way Maru thinks that! I’m sure she cares a lot about you too!”

“W-well, if you’re saying it then I’m sure it’s true, you know her better than anyone. I guess I’ll believe you, thanks Ruby, you’re really calming to talk to.”

“Th-thanks sis, so what’s for dinner?”

The two of them continued to discuss more simple things but Dia couldn’t shake her fear. What if Maru didn’t think of her like that? What if Maru was scared of her or even hated her? Dia just couldn’t those thoughts out of her head.

 

The next day, it was the end of fourth period and thus tie for lunch.

“H-hey Ruby, do you think I could talk to you?”

“Yeah, do you want me to tell Dia we can all eat together?”

“N-No! Uh, well I-”

“It’s okay, I get it, you just want to talk to me.”

“Y-yeah, it’s something only you can hear about.”

“Okay, well I’ll tell Dia I won’t be able to eat with her today.”

Ruby took out her phone and texted Dia that she was going to be having lunch with Maru that day and Maru wanted to talk about something private. While Ruby was typing her message Maru was staring at her phone.

“How does that work!”

“H-huh?”

“Texting, how does it work, how do you send words to Dia when you’re nowhere near each other?”

“W-well, uh, how do I explain this… Okay so I push the letters on here, and they come up here, on this line.”

“Like a typewriter!”

“Y-Yeah! It’s like a typewriter, and when I press this button it, uh, it prints it and sends a copy to Dia!”

“How does it get there? Is it like teleporting?”

“Uh, well, think of it like a tiny invisible bird that’s really really fast flies there and gives it to Dia!”

“Does the bird ever get tired? It must do a lot of work…”

“Uh, well, the bird is really strong! And he really likes to do what he does!”

“Wow! That’s so admirable! I don’t know if you can hear me but thank you mister birdy!”

“Hehehe, oh! By the way you forgot this book when you left yesterday.”

“Oh, thanks Ruby, I was scared I had lost it.”

“Hehe, it’s fine, so, what did you want to talk about?”

Maru’s face suddenly got a lot darker, she looked almost scared. She leaned closer to Ruby so that nobody could overhear.

“I think…”

“Hm? I couldn’t hear you.”

“I think I’m in love…”

Ruby gasped and whispered back to Maru. “With who?”   
“W-well, with… your sister…”

Ruby smiled and could hardly hold herself back from laughing, it was funny, both Dia and Maru had feelings for each other and chose to talk to her about them.

“Wh-what’s so funny? Are we that incompatible?”

“N-no! It’s not that at all, but trust me, I’m sure she feels the same.”

“I’m sure you’re just saying that to make me feel better, there’s no way she really feels that way about me… Even if she did I’m sure she wouldn’t let herself feel that way since she would think I like you…”

“Heheh, not at all, I’m sure she would be true to herself, she’s such a good role model after all, she always heeds the best advice!”

“W-well, still, I’m scared, I’m scared to talk to her, she’s just gunna turn me down, I have no chance!”

“Don’t say that! That’s not true!”

“No! It is, there’s no way she’d like me, there’s nothing good about me…”

“That’s a lie! You’re really cute, you care about others a lot, you’re one of the sweetest people I’ve ever met, you’re really awesome Maru and I’m sure Dia feels the same! Go talk to her!”

“B-but I don’t-”

“Heheheh, I just texted Dia and told her you wanted to talk after school.”

“Wh-what? No! Birdy don’t do it! Don’t give Dia that message!”

“It’s too late, the birdy already gave it to her, he’s really really fast.”

“Why have you betrayed me mister birdy, I’m not ready, I’m scared there’s no way-”

“Come on Maru, it’ll be fine, trust me! She definitely feels the same!”

“Hnng, I’m not ready for this.”

“You don’t have to think, just say it, okay? It’s better to say it and be rejected than not say it and eat yourself over it.”

“It’s not that easy, rejection is scary, it means you’re not loved, it means you’re not cared about, it means you’ll never have a chance with them, it means-”

“Stop it Maru, You’re loved, you’re cared about, and if I didn’t think you had a shot do you think I would have forced you to do it?”   
“You’re right… I hate it but you’re right, I’ll tell her, if she turns me down I’ll be upset but not surprised, there’s no way she’d like me like that…”

Suddenly the bell signaling the end of the lunch period rang and students started to put their food away.

“Ahh! I never got to eat! I missed my favourite period of the day!”

“I-it’s okay, you can probably eat some before next period starts!”

Maru quickly took out her lunch and started to shovel it into her mouth as other students started coming in. She had finished about half of it before the teacher came in and she hid it in her desk, eating it during class little by little.

 

After the last period had ended Ruby got Maru’s attention again and raised her arm in front of her face.

“Ganbaruby! I’m sure it’ll work out, just trust in me and yourself!”

“I-I still don’t think I’m ready for this, what if she rejects me, what if she laughs when I say it, what if-”

“It’ll be fine Maru, I’m sure of it!”   
Maru looked down and silently got up to leave. Ruby watched as Maru left, hoping that at least one of them could muster the courage to confess to the other.

 

Maru left the school building and saw Dia at the gate to the school. 

Maru tried to walk past but Dia saw her.

“H-hey Maru, Ruby said you wanted to talk?”

“Y-yeah, but I’m not sure that…”

“Wh-what, are there too many people? We can go back to my house.”

“I-I, well.”   
“Come on Maru, there’s something I want to tell you anyways and I can’t do it here.”

Maru nodded in silent acknowledgement and followed Dia whilst looking down.

When the two of them arrived at the Kurosawa family’s home Maru sat on the couch as Dia made tea for the two of them. Suddenly both of them spoke at the same time.

“So there’s something I need to tell you about.”

“Oh uh, you first Maru.”

“N-no, you go first Dia, I’m nervous.”

“O-okay, well then.. I… think I…”

Dia was drifting off, Maru was getting more and more nervous by the second.

“I think, I like you.”

“H-huh?”

“I, I think I like you, like a lot, as in, I want to, be with you a lot, and I don’t want to leave your side…”

“I-I, uh, well, I…”   
“I get it, you like Ruby, that’s fine, I expected as much, you don’t need to share the feelings, I just needed to tell you, keeping it bottled in hurt, you can stay if you want, I’ll encourage you with trying to get Ruby.”

“N-no, that’s not it! I… I like you too…”

“H-huh? What do you-”

“That’s what I had wanted to say, I wanted to tell you that I’m… in love with you…”   
“Th-that… I don’t…”

“Suddenly Maru got up from where she was sitting and jump towards Dia. She wrapped her arms around her and held Dia as tight as she could, and she started to cry.

“H-hey, don’t cry Maru, it’s okay, I-”

“I-I just, I’m so happy, I can’t believe this worked out like this, you really, you really care about me?”

“Of course, more than anyone.”

Maru started to cry harder and Dia placed her hand on Maru’s head. They both cared about each other, they both wanted to be together. Ruby supported them and they were all happy. Maru couldn’t hold back how happy she was and just kept sobbing into Dia’s shoulder. Dia started to shed tears as well and when Ruby came home she saw that the two of them had fallen asleep in each other arms. She was happy that they were happy and decided she would devote herself to being the best little sister and friend she could for the two of them. She wanted them to be happy together and was glad they had finally admitted their feeling for each other.

Ruby took a blanket from Dia’s room and placed it on top of the two of them as the lay on the floor of the living room. They were both asleep in each other’s arms and they both looked the happiest they had looked in a very long time. Ruby decided to let the two of them stay there and went back to her room. There was no school tomorrow so there wouldn’t be a problem with the two of them staying there.

Both Maru and Dia had confessed their love and Ruby only wished the best for them. It was truly the happiest end there could have been, and both Maru and Dia’s worries evaporated.


End file.
